Smurthwaite
Personal Background. I am the crabby old man of CN. I don't care about my nation or about your politics. I will decide who I hit. When I hit you, it will be hard enough to knock you out. I was a noob in CSN for 3 years. I served as a diplomat, military commander, and rogue buster. I also ran unsuccessfully for CSN senate, only to have the position abolished before the actual election. I moved to NPL after the DT reps fiasco in CSN. During my 993 days in NPL, I served as Warhead of FA, Warhead of Communications, Deputy Prime Minister, Triumvir, and some other things I don't even remember. I rage quit because I think Gofast2006 is a tool. He is also a triumvir who owns the AA in-game. I couldn't figure out how to have a show-down with him without causing an LPH type senario. It was an interesting time for me, in which I posted a "Recruit Me" thread on the OWF. I ended up in my current home of SRA. It's a good fit for me, though the government is way too level headed for a cranky old bastard like me. I recently called out MI6 on the OWF and was ready to leave SRA to go rogue on them, but was convinced by both SRA members and several other members of the CN community (thanks guys for bringing me back from the ledge with countless PMs and well-wishes). I now sit waiting for the order to hit somebody. You had better hope it isn't you. My War History As I See It. While in the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations: * GATO-1Vision (As a CSN Nation) against: TORN, IRON, MXCA, R&R, Legion, STA, ODN, PYRAMID, CON. Took ZI #1 * Karma (As a CSN Nation) against: GDA and NADC. * BiPolar (As a CSN Nation) against: STA * TOP-C&G (As a CSN Nation) against: NSO, GDA, NADC, UBD, ICB, and FAIL. * BP-NpO (As a CSN Nation) against: LoSS, DT, and FHU. Took ZI #2 * Hizzy is a Rogue (As a CSN Nation) against: Hizzy As a member of the Nuclear Proliferation League: * Grudge (As an NPL Nation) against: Neb-X, GOONS, Umb, MK, ALCHEMY, and EUROPA. Took ZI #3 * Dave (As an NPL Nation) against: tR and INT. * EQ (As an NPL Nation) against: ODN and GOONs. * Disorder (As an NPL Nation) against: ODN and TPF. As a member of The Screaming Red Asses: * Doom War (As an SRA Nation) against: Legion _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Ass Accords Once upon a time, Smurthwaite and Dre4mwe4ver had the unfortunate pleasure of joining and being inspired by the badassery of the Screaming Red Asses. Unfortunate for the world, that is. Article I: Ass Coverage A wise sloth once said about ass covering, "That's how you get shit on your hands." But we ain't afraid to get our hands dirty. If some asshole touches one of our asses for any dumbass reason, these jackasses shall provide whatever assistance deemed necessary and appropriate, whether that be smartass remarks, delivery of assets, or direct military assault. Signed, Dre4mwe4ver Smurthwaite 11/21/2014 Category:Member of Screaming Red Asses